parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Common Frog
Undoubtedly Britain's most well-known amphibian, the common frog (Rana temporaria), also known as the European common frog, European common brown frog, or European grass frog, is often found in garden ponds. They are typically brown or greyish in colour, but some individuals may be yellow or reddish. The flanks are usually yellow, the underside white, and the upper surfaces feature variable blackish markings. The large hind legs feature webbed feet; they power strong jumps and an excellent swimming ability, and are covered with dark bands, which provide camouflage. The male common frog tends, on average, to be slightly smaller than the female, and can be identified by whitish swellings on the inner digits of the front feet, which support dark pads during the breeding season that allow the male to effectively grasp a female. Roles *It played the Frog in The Sword in the Stone (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Garden Snail in All Hail King Julien (NatureRules1 Version) *It played Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2 in Codename: Frogs Next Door Gallery Frog, Common (The AristoCats).jpg|The Aristocats (1970) Winnie-the-pooh-disneyscreencaps.com-6905.jpg|The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) 101-dalmatians-2-disneyscreencaps.com-2077.jpg|101 Dalmatians 2: Patch's London Adventure (2003) SJ FRog.png Leapovitch.jpg Crash_Bandicoot_N._Sane_Trilogy_Frog.png IMG 9582.PNG IMG 9618.PNG IMG 0912.PNG IMG 1372.JPG IMG 9671.PNG IMG 0540.PNG|Lanky Frog from Evergreen Commerical IMG 0123.JPG Leapfrog Elephant.jpg|LeapFrog (2003-2008) WordWorld Frog.jpg|WordWorld Apple Butterfly Carrot Dog Elephant Frog Goldfish Horse Igloo Jellybean Kite Lion Monkey Nuts Octopus Panda Quail Rabbit Snake Tree Umbrella Violin Watch Xylophone Yarn Zebra.jpg Photo358.jpg Guard dogs5.PNG Batw 026 frog.png Milo and Otis Bullfrog.jpg Ox-tales-s01e062-stork-frog.jpeg WinkyCountry.png Screenshot 2019-01-29-19-48-22.png Frog-jumpstart-preschool-the-alphabet-thing.jpg Star meets Common Frog.png 3-pelican-fish-frog-fmafafe.jpg 8-frogs-fmafafe.jpg Frog mib.png Frog01 mib.png Frog02 mib.png Green Yellow and Lime Frog ty-the-tasmanian-tiger.png Frog wtpk.png Frog in hugo lek och lar 1 den magiska eken.png Frog in hugo lek och lar 4 den magiska trolldrycken.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Hippos Giraffes Gnu Kangaroos Lions Horses Ibex Dogs Pigs Rhinos Kudu Elk Zebras Bisons Yaks Hogs Tigers Vultures Rabbits.png Aardvarks Alligators Bears Camels Snakes Cats Chimps Monkeys Frogs Porcupines Elephants Seals Sealions Wildebeests Giraffes Hippopotamuses Kangaroos Lions.png Noah's Ark Elephants and Frogs.jpg TAoMaO Frog.png Rileys Adventures Common Frog.jpg Riley and Elycia meets Common Frog.jpg Books E769CF5D-6585-4E0E-B613-C26099958FA9.jpeg E54516D3-6790-41AA-AB0F-41A63640264A.jpeg E35DF113-80FB-4BBE-A4F6-5B50CF26E08B.jpeg B780A73A-2029-41FA-A93D-E38773A9BA9C.jpeg EF331613-2900-49E7-A9AA-7DF960587EB7.jpeg 0A4CA110-92F3-4D88-A530-D82D2F58D56D.jpeg 3CE1E70D-364A-4796-B480-F605D6D1B510.jpeg 05C1A868-F18F-41EA-9313-17F1399BA0B9.jpeg 661548BD-A90A-4581-BBA0-B04264C440D0.jpeg 78DB3177-3EDE-445A-9AC3-9AD419059956.jpeg 6111827D-E314-4246-A669-738DEFABEDCD.jpeg 42B3486C-564B-44A0-82FC-0F380243283D.jpeg 94F3E69B-BF95-4322-9466-1C007C2467DF.jpeg 7E25462A-8B6F-4E2A-AED2-A525148027F7.jpeg 6769E2CA-F3FB-43F7-901B-0D78B48F9D1B.jpeg 100 Facts 3DBD6572-46C8-54E8-B183-AF12EACF494B.jpeg 7370E391-CEB2-4494-AF40-B8143B8AFA32.jpeg 780E933E-6734-49EA-A8DD-F30068A752EA.jpeg 702AB5B2-04F9-5549-0B2B-ACEA0A8DE547.jpeg Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:European Animals Category:Asian Animals Category:Frogs Category:101 Dalmatians Animals Category:The Aristocats Animals Category:The Princess and the Frog Animals Category:The Swan Princess Animals Category:Looney Tunes Animals Category:The Muppets animals Category:Tom and Jerry Animals Category:Elliot Moose Animals Category:Heroes of Might and Magic Animals Category:64 Zoo Lane Animals Category:Winnie the Pooh Animals Category:Samurai Jack Animals Category:Crash Bandicoot Animals Category:Jim Henson's Animal Show Animals Category:Carnivores Category:Bloom County Animals Category:Flushed Away Animals Category:The Jungle Bunch Animals Category:Noah's Ark/El Arca Animals Category:Peter Rabbit Animals Category:Dora the Explorer Animals Category:Go Diego Go Animals Category:WordWorld Animals Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Characters Category:Team Umizoomi characters Category:The Wonder Pets Characters Category:Super Why Characters Category:SpongeBob SquarePants Animals Category:Baby Einstein Animals Category:Up Animals Category:LeapFrog Animals Category:Paw Patrol Animals Category:Higglytown Heroes Animals Category:The Secret Life of Pets Animals Category:LazyTown Animals Category:VeggieTales Animals Category:Jimmy Neutron Animals Category:Hero 108 Animals Category:The Owl and co Animals Category:Milo and Otis Animals Category:Animal Atlas Animals Category:8: An Animal Alphabet Animals Category:The Large Family Animals Category:The Story Of the Biblical Flood by Scott Cawthon Animals Category:Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil Animals Category:Clifford the Big Red Dog Animals Category:The Incredibles Characters Category:The Incredibles Animals Category:My Life as a Teenage Robot Animals Category:Stanley Animals Category:Animal Crossing Animals Category:Finding Nemo Animals Category:Cartoon Network Animals Category:The Kingfisher First Animal Encyclopedia Animals Category:Team Umizoomi Animals Category:Illumination Entertainment Animals Category:Blaze and the Monster Machines Animals Category:Pocahontas Animals Category:Macmillan Animal Encyclopedia for Children Animals Category:Chalkzone Animals Category:Rugrats Animals Category:DK Encyclopedia Of Animals Animals Category:Yo Gabba Gabba Animals Category:Over the Hedge Animals Category:Alphabet Zoo Animals Category:Cyberchase Animals Category:Ren and Stimpy Animals Category:Maya and Miguel Animals Category:Wow Wow Wubbzy Animals Category:Super Why Animals Category:Shuriken School Animals Category:I Wonder If Dragons Are Real Animals Category:Rural Ramblings Animals Category:The Great Animal Search Animals Category:The Animal Book (Steve Jenkins) Animals Category:Steve Jenkins Animals Category:As Told by Ginger Animals Category:Danny Phantom Animals Category:A Curious Collection Of Animals Animals Category:Rocket Monkeys Animals Category:Donkey Kong Animals Category:Ask an Animal Animals Category:Barbapapa Around the World Animals Category:Horton Hears a Who! Animals Category:The Giant Book Of Creatures Of The Night Animals Category:Voltron Force Animals Category:The Kingfisher Illustrated Encyclopedia of Animals Animals Category:Zoo Cup Animals Category:Disney Animals Category:Non-Disney Animals Category:Ty the Tasmanian Tiger Animals Category:Olivia Park Animals Category:Amazing Animal Facts Animals Category:100 Facts: Reptiles and Amphibians Animals Category:Max and Ruby Animals Category:The Berenstain Bears Animals Category:Blue's Clues Animals Category:Peppa Pig Animals Category:The Smurfs Animals Category:The Wonder Pets Animals Category:Scandinavian Animals Category:Jojo's Circus Animals Category:The Gruffalo and Friends Animals Category:Shaun the Sheep Animals Category:Eric Carle's Animals Animals Animals Category:Lady and the Tramp Animals Category:Hugo: The Magic Oak Animals Category:Hugo: The Secrets of the Forest Animals Category:Farmyard Animals Category:Amphibia Animals Category:Animal Alphabet (Bert Kitchen) Animals Category:The Penguins of Madagascar Animals Category:Iron Man: Armored Adventures Animals Category:The Adventures of Milo and Otis Animals Category:Riley's Adventures Animals Category:Evan Almighty Animals